Mindswap vs. Harlequin
Mindswap vs. Harlequin is the first Around Match from Energy Spark Arena. It is filling in for TPCG vs. Fart. Battle Introduction In this corner, he's very smart, and he doesn't fart, Mindswap! In this corner, he laughs his head off, even if the joke is a rip-off, Harlequin! Me: That doesn't rhyme. You can't rhyme off with off. Announcer: Whatever. Mindswap telepathically to Harlequin: Who cares about laughing? I can swap you until you faint! (swaps patch of dust with hand and hand blows away) I will build something to fix that. Harlequin: Ha ha ha! Hand getting blown away! Classic! Mindswap telepathically to Harlequin: (swaps Harlequin's hand with dust and it blows away) Try laughing at that. Harlequin: (laughs) Still hilarious! (laughs) Mindswap telepathically to Harlequin: Okay I finished the hand returning machine. (zaps arm and anvil appears) Darnit. (turns anvil into hand) Yes! Harlequin: Zap me too! Mindswap telepathically to Harlequin: Nah. Harlequin: (steals machine and zaps arm and hand appears) Ha. Announcer: Can't we fight? Fight! Harlequin: *shoots laughing gas at mindswap*HA HA HA! Mindswap: I cannot laugh since I am talking in telepathy. Such a fail. (telekinetically throws Harlequin to the side) Harlequin: *laughs head off* That's right! I am such a fail. Stupid people are failures. Stupid people make good jokes *laughs and flies forward to stab Mindswap in his brain with giant horn* Mindswap: (moves to the side) Uh... okay... Harlequin: Aaaawwww.... WAIT! *communicates telepathically with Mindswap* Why did the chicken cross the Roads? Mindswap: To get to the All-Power-Trix? Harlequin:*laughs head off* GOOD ONE! I like that *laughs* Why did the chicken cross the Omi? Mindswap: Can we please return to the fight? (swaps bodies with Harlequin) Let's use your powers for the fight this time. (flies over Mindswap, I mean Harlequin eh you know, and crashes down with the horn into Mindswap's face) Harlequin: That sucked. *swaps bodies back* WOAH! THAT WAS COOL! CAN YOU SWITCH US AGAIN?!? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs* Mindswap: Um, okay. (swaps bodies with him a lot of times) Happy now? Harlequin: WOAH! *wipes Minswap/Harlequin/Whatever's memories* You're name is George Randy Bobson. You want to beat the crap out of yourself while I read a Super Galvan Mathematics Weekly magazine. HA! Mindswap: And who are you exactly? Harlequin: I dunno. I think I'm Harlequin, but here was this swap thingy and now I'm Mindswap. I'm confused. *sits down and thinks* I want a burger. Mindswap: Who is Mindswap and Harlequin? Harlequin: I don't know. Who are you? Mindswap: My name is George Randy Bobson and I want to beat the crap out of myself. Wait, I don't remember anything. Why must I beat the crap out of myself? Harlequin: Maybe you're angry at yourself because you forgot to turn in your homework. Let's go see a therapist. In the mean time wanna hear a good joke? Why did the chicken cross the Roads? Mindswap: FOOLED YOU! My superior brain cannot be mindwiped. Now, DIE! (dashes with horn towards Mindswap's brain) Harlequin:HA HA HA HA!!!!! Good punchline! Aw, crap. *suddenly switches MIndswap and Harlequins body again so that Harlequin (Harlequin) is attacking Mindswap (Mindswap)* Mindswap: WOAH! (moves him telepathically to the side) NOW FOR MY FINAL MOVE! (switches Harlequin's body with a rock, and crushes the rock with telekinesis) HA! Harlequin: *walks out of a store, eating a hamburger* Where's Joe? *looks around and waves at the dead Harlequin body* Hi Joe! How's the fight? Glad you can fill in for me. *looks at watch* Oh no, gotta go, See you later. Bye! *flies off* Mindswap wins! Category:Energy Spark Arena Category:Ultimatehero Category:Interactive